Liveman 49- The Fall of the Brain God Bias
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: An alternate version of Liveman's finale. I thought Liveman needed a better finale so I wrote it aside from the Jetman rewriting of the finale. Next stop? I might go a Gokaiger 28 rewrite!


Author's note:

So here's another rewrite of Super Sentai episodes by me. After a Jetman rewrite and I'll probably do a Gokaiger 28 rewrite with a Gai x Gai team-up but here's a Liveman rewritten finale.

Note: Super Sentai, Power Rangers and Kamen Rider are not mine, they belong to Toei.

* * *

Liveman 49- The Fall of the Brain God Bias

After the events of Liveman episode 48 when Kemp had voluntarily given up his brain to Great Professor Bias, much has transpired leading to the final battle. Yuusuke was now caught by Great Professor Bias who had been turned back into a child. However the Great Professor felt he was insulted by his sudden youthful transformation and decided he must become the ultimate being. Red Falcon was there to face him during the last episode.

"I have become a child again but this is not my final attack. Now I will ascend to godhood." said Great Professor Bias, now the Boy King Bias.

"You're insane… you can't!" said Red Falcon.

"Shall I deal with him master?" asked Gash.

"No. I will deal with him. Now behold the transformation of Boy King Bias into Brain God Bias. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Boy King Bias raised the orb with Dr. Kemp's brain in it, activating the Giga Waves and finally bathed in them, he activated a form so horrifyingly cruel. He had become a Brain Beast himself but still with his great intellect. Bias was now with dark armor, cruel spikes on his shoulders, fangs grew from Bias' mouth, his eyes became red and without pupils, his skin became pale and white and with a translucent scalp revealing his brain.

"Impossible. So you threw away your humanity to…" said Red Falcon.

"That's right… speechless? Now I have gained all the knowledge I need and the immortality I crave. Die!" said Brain God Bias.

Brain God Bias released a powerful mind wave, crushing Red Falcon and forcing him back to being Yuusuke.

"Shall I kill him my lord and god?" asked Bias.

"Not yet, I will make him an example to the world to those who refuse me." said Brain God Bias "Rebellious subjects will be exterminated!"

* * *

Meanwhile the Livemen had just recovered from Bias' attack. Their former enemy Goh who was once Dr. Oblar was with them.

"All those poor innocent victims of Bias' cruelty and deceit. Rui's death will not be forgotten. I can't believe that Kenji no Kemp, gave up his mind to Bias." said Goh.

"We don't have a choice. We have to stop Bias." said Joh.

"Those poor humans, how many will perish now under the wrath of Bias." said Megumi crying.

As they were talking, strange bolts of energy began to gather at the sky, heralding the coming of Bias as the new god of the world.

"This isn't good. There will be more innocents perishing." said Tatsuya.

"Volt, how many innocents will you have to kill. Getting pregnant with that Vega Baby and them killing it, that was despicable." said Junichi.

"And poor Butchy, he could have lived a better life!" said Megumi.

* * *

The Brain Base arrived at the city. Bias was now making his speech, he was now going to destroy them all. He declared the end of humanity's freedom and the beginning of his. The city was in panic as all television sets, radios and computers now had Bias' message on them.

"Listen to you all people, I am your god, Brain God Bias! You will all bow down to my

tremendous power! Refuse me and you will all die! To demonstrate my power… look!"

The scene changed to Bias' newfound power destroying several ships, military bases and buildings.

"See, I Brain God Bias am now the new ruler of all humanity and then the Universe!"

"Hail Bias! Hail Bias!" said Gash.

"Thanks Kemp's loyalty to me, he has given me a new purpose. Mazenda deserved extermination for her disloyalty to my cause. Now with an IQ of 12,000 I am indeed the greatest mind, omniscience is mine! I am also the omnipotent Brain God Bias!"

Yuusuke was seen bound to a cross, forced to watch the carnage.

"Stop it! Stop it!" said Yuusuke.

"You dare to command a god? I am the god of this world, no Universe! I am the greatest, most superior intellect! You are nothing! I will make you an example to all who refuse." said Brain God Bias laughing as he set the atmospheres darker than they were, releasing evil lightning and killing all those he considered inferior.

"We'd rather die than be in bondage!" said Yuusuke.

"Then you will get to be the first example!" said Brain God Bias "All of humanity, impure, evil… they all deserve total extermination and I will be the one to restart all creation in my image!"

Brain God Bias then revealed a grim portrait he had drawn several years ago, as a child born in the early 20th century. He revealed he was once a great scholar who one day, struck a Faustian pact for ultimate knowledge and with knowledge comes power. Now he had it – but at what cost? He had become for what some may say, the embodiment of darkness.

"Fool! You sold your soul to darkness just so you could rule the world?" asked Yuusuke.

"That is right. Now humanity will restart as I SEE FIT!" said Brain God Bias.

Yuusuke while bound to a cross, saw the Super Live Robo.

"It's the Super Live Robo!" said Yuusuke.

"So the Livemen are still alive? I will show them what it is to defy a god!" said Brain God Bias who started firing some lightning bolts.

* * *

The Livemen were piloting Super Live Robo, with Colon as the main pilot. They were trying to navigate across the stormy skies caused by Brain God Bias.

"So the time of Volt has come? We will never allow it!" said Colon.

The Super Live Robo was then bathed in radiant energy, striking the bottom of the Brain Base causing a collision to the Brain Base.

* * *

Inside the Brain Base, Brain God Bias got disoriented together with Gash. Yuusuke was freed from his crucifix at the same time, the Super Live Robo crashed into it as well but miraculously survived. The Brain Base was sent to a crashing course towards the mountains while the Super Live Robo towards another direction. The other Livemen escaped the Super Live Robo now out of suit.

"What's that shaking? Let's go check it out." asked Joh.

"Okay." said the rest.

They found the Brain Base, crashed.

"It's the Brain Base! We did it!" said Junichi.

"However where's Yuusuke?" said Joh quite worried about their leader and friend.

* * *

But while they were looking for him, Bias was turned back into a child or at least a momentary setback. They found a child crawling out causing them wonder.

"Kemp's brain will come in handy. I will ascend again into the Brain God that I am!" said Bias who was holding Kemp's brain inside an orb.

"Did he say Kemp? So don't tell me Bias was a terrible toddler all along?" said Joh.

"Poor thing… perhaps we can reason with him?" said Megumi crying.

* * *

Megumi approached trying to help the Boy King Bias. It was time to try and reason with him. He then prepared to use his Brain Orb.

"No you don't!" said Joh who fired his gun.

"Joh! We must try to reason with him." said Megumi.

"There's no reasoning with him. Look at all the trouble he's caused and how many lives are gone!" said Joh.

"Bias, you are a boy. You may have the great intellect but… you have the heart of a child. Please live life all over again!" said Megumi.

"Not a chance! I am Bias, the god of this world. I am no longer human!" said Boy King Bias who fired some laser bolts.

"Then maybe they're right!" said Megumi drawing her pistol but she could not afford to shoot a child, especially she knew that a lot of children had died during Volt's attacks.

"You're too weak! you want me to live life all over again! That is the lamest thing I've ever heard. Your kind heart is your weakness Megumi!" said Boy King Bias.

"Bias, you're the biggest loser of all. You think the strong are meant to trample the weak, for you to crush all who you think are inferior… you're the weakest person I've ever known!" said Megumi.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" said Boy King Bias "Now you will all die! This world will pay for what it did to me! I was once nobody in the past, I was treated poorly because of my poverty, now I have the whole world!"

"What good will that do? What will you do gaining the world yet in the end, losing your own soul?" said Megumi crying.

"I AM THE POWER!" said Boy King Bias.

* * *

Yuusuke crawled out of the rubble moments later. He threw an object at Bias, knocking the latter out of balance.

"He is Bias. He used Kemp's brain to become young again but beware he now has a special transformation!" said Yuusuke.

"WHAT?!" said the other Livemen.

"We've got to stop him!" said Joh.

Gash arrived and fired his pistol, to stop the others and allow his master to do the final transformation once again.

"That's right!" said Boy King Bias "This is just a temporary setback. Being turned back into a toddler is pretty much an insult. But now behold!"

The skies began to darken once again, evil energy surged and the Giga Waves caused a great light to shine while a chorus of angels seem to sang Bias' ascension to godhood. Boy King Bias once again – Brain God Bias!

"Crud!" said Joh "So Bias has gone from bad to worse!"

"Beware. He's got so much power it might take a huge explosion to kill him!" said Yuusuke.

"No from good to better!" said Brain God Bias "Humanity will soon face me as their new ruler, your death will be the triumph of knowledge over ignorance, intelligence over stupidity… YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"LIVEMAN!"

The Livemen transformed. Brain God Bias however revealed he was too much for them.

"Dolphin Arrow!"

"Lion Bazooka!"

But as Blue Dolphin and Yellow Lion discovered, their enemy had gone too powerful.

"Bison Rod!"

"Sai Cutters!"

Neither did Green Sai or Black Bison do any good.

"Falcon Sword!"

Red Falcon attempted to attack Brain God Bias only to get countered as well.

"He's too powerful!" said Red Falcon.

"Now you see, the might of Bias!" said Gash.

"Gash! Assist me to destroy these pests!" said Brain God Bias as he fired some laser beams.

"Yes sire!" said Gash as he assisted. An army of Zolders also appeared to challenge the Livemen.

"Time to divide and conquer. You take care of Yuusuke and I will destroy the rest of the pathetic Livemen! That way, a divided team cannot win!" said Brain God Bias.

"So be it!" said Red Falcon.

"Let's fight to the finish somewhere else!" said Gash.

* * *

At a higher altitude, Red Falcon was now about to fight Gash.

"Why do you serve a master who's so cruel and vindictive? Why can't he just let go of his past?" said Red Falcon.

"Revenge is a virtue. Forgiving is for the weak!" said Gash.

"You are wrong! Forgiveness takes more courage than revenge! We were all blinded by revenge but we saw this battle against your master is for everyone! For a brighter future!" said Red Falcon.

Red Falcon and Gash both had a swordfight. One clash after the other, Red Falcon managed to severe the latter's arm off.

"FALCON BREAK!"

Red Falcon did an X-shaped slash of red light, hitting Gash and damaging him severely. Gash was now lying down unconscious and severely damaged.

"I've got to help the others!" said Red Falcon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goh who was with the Livemen previously had found the other Livemen being terribly beaten by his former master Bias, now the Brain God Bias. He now felt he had to tell Bias everything he wanted to tell. Colon was there too.

"Isn't it the loser Goh? What do you want? You are no longer a valuable member but a loser, you are only meant to become my slave!" said Brain God Bias.

"Bias, you have wasted much of your life and others. Why are you so cruel? God has given you a chance to repent please don't waste it. Kemp, Mazenda… have you ever thought of their great service to you and this is how you repay them? You have wasted much of your youth?"

"SILENCE! I have become the god of this world, the ultimate power behind everything! I am no longer human! As said Megumi, I am going to snap your neck to show who's the strongest in the Universe!" said Brain God Bias who was also holding Megumi's neck, about to snap it.

"No… no!" said Megumi.

"MEGUMI!" shouted the other Livemen who were blasted out of suit by Brain God Bias.

But just as Brain God Bias was about to do so, suddenly the soul of Kemp along with the other souls of the professors he had betrayed began to awaken.

"We're at Earth! We want our youth back!" said the spirits.

The spirits of the dead scientists, began to rebel gradually weakening Brain God Bias. At the same time Red Falcon arrived firing his Libaster at Bias, freeing Megumi.

"Yuusuke." said the others.

The strong aura that surrounded the now inhuman Brain God Bias began to weaken. He reverted back into his old man form.

"So that's Bias' true form?" said Gou.

"I can't watch." said Colon.

"Damn you Kemp!" said Great Professor Bias "Regardless, I will destroy you all!"

Despite his weakened, aging state – he still managed to redo his transformation as Brain God Bias but at a weaker form. No longer having the dark aura, the Livemen could now defeat him.

"Let's finish this fight once and for all!" said Red Falcon.

"Bison Rod!"

"Sai Cutters!"

"Dolphin Arrow!"

"Lion Bazooka!"

"Falcon Blade! Falcon Break!"

"Bimotion Buster!"

The Bimotion Buster finally arrived to defeat Brain God Bias. The surging energy severely wounding the evil monarch. However Gash arrived, fully weakened and willing to do his last task.

"GASH!" said Brain God Bias.

"Master Bias! Let me assist you…" said a weakened Gash who fired his Gigaphantom, using up his remaining energy.

"The final battle is on!" said Red Falcon "Super Live Robo!"

* * *

The Super Live Robo appeared facing the gigantic version of Brain God Bias.

"Bias today is your final day!" said Red Falcon.

"Foolish Livemen I will destroy you!" said Brain God Bias firing some energy bolts.

The Livemen began to engage Brain God Bias in their final battle. Blow after blow, both of them exchanged some blows. Bias was no longer as strong as he was. Now he was ready to be done for.

"Let's finish him!" said Red Falcon.

"Super Live Burst!"

The Super Live Robo fired the Super Live Burst from the lion's mouth on its chest.

* * *

The Livemen stepped away from the Super Live Robo. Just then Bias can be seen attempting to return to his ship, preparing to launch but in the form of an old man, disillusioned and uttering, "I am the god of this world. I am omnipotent!" He was assisted by Gash.

"What is going on? What are these explosions?" asked Great Professor Bias, now an aging man who was slowly decaying to his death.

"These are fireworks of your victory, the celebration of your ascension." said Gash who was now severely malfunctioning as the ship was about to blow off.

"Good… good…" said Bias "Humanity, I am your god…"

The ship blew up with Gash blowing up, Bias was now in a severely senile state but not for long. Just then fire came coming to claim Bias' soul. It was the soul of his twelve brains, each one dragging him to death. Kemp's spirit came, fully corrupted and tortured in the pits of Hell dragging Bias' soul.

"No this cannot be! NOOOOO!" cried out Bias.

The souls of his Brain Beasts, his double-crossed officers pulled him while in front of his corpse was the cross he bound Yuusuke to. As he was dragged into Hell, the Brain Base exploded.

* * *

The Livemen watched at a distance as the Brain Base exploded. The Livemen could only see the defeat of their archenemy, the skies began to brighten again symbolizing the end of Bias' evil. The sun shone brightly as if the skies approved of the Livemen's victory.

"We did it! We did it!" said Yuusuke.

"Too bad Bias could not see that only if people set aside their evil and work together can they really make this world better." said Joh.

"Also, we first thought of revenge but in the end, we let t aside for a greater good." said Junichi.

"Those who have died in Academia for the good of man are now resting in peace." said Tetsuya.

"Too bad for them, they only saw the negative side of things. But now it's over." said Megumi.

Colon and Goh appeared as well.

"Livemen you've done a good job. Now let's move forward to the future." said Colon.

"Thanks Liveman." said Goh "Thank you very much. Now I must pursue my ordination."

"Really Goh? Congratulations then for finding a new meaning in life." said Yuusuke.

The Livemen have finally defeated Volt and they can be seen playing in the fields with Colo and Goh celebrating their victory. They have gathered together swearing to help restart Academia and moving on with their lives. The Livemen looking at the meaning of their name as Liveman, to protect all living things from the evil that man has harbored in them. Now another dawn has begun but how long will this peace last?

Next stop… the Kosoku Sentai Turboranger will be fighting the Bouma when they appear!


End file.
